Introduction The goals of this core facility are to serve all of the investigators and projects within this Program Project in three major areas: 1. Provide heart catheterization, treadmill stress exercise performance, and telemetric hemodynamic monitoring for detailed physiologic characterization, as well as transthoracic echocardiography, magnetic resonance imaging and iodinated contrast microangiography for functional cardiac morphology, of genetically engineered murine models of cardiovascular disease. 2. Apply microsurgical methods in mice for inducing a pressure overload on either the left or right ventricle, or to produce myocardial infarction, in order to induce ventricular remodeling with hypertrophy or heart failure. 3. Induce high efficiency in vivo cardiac gene transfer in mice, where needed, to assess individual gene function.